The Watching Game
by Lyraeon
Summary: Kris comes to visit her little sister and her friends for a few days, and finds something she likes: Leaf. And what Kris likes, Kris gets...


**A/N: **Yuri ahead, if you hadn't caught that from the summary.

* * *

><p><strong>Watching Game<br>**_Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

Lyra had never mentioned having an older sister.

(Neither had Barry, but the passing through of that airhead weeks before hadn't fazed anyone for more than a minute.)

Kris was the kind of girl who knew what she wanted out of life, and dressed the part. Her hairstyle was not unlike her little sister's, but her fashion sense was far more mature, and carried a color scheme that, when paired with her friendly but independent demeanor, meant that Lyra fielded the "is your sister going to be a Ranger?" question several times.

The thing about her that got to everyone the most was how she seemed oblivious to the idea that half of the males around were making passes at her, and not even in the sense of not noticing. Kris noticed the trademark smile Green had laid on her, Blake's smooth and careful lines as he offered her a drink, and she definitely noticed the way Ethan was always doing something with his skateboard when she was around.

(And Blake noticed the way Ethan was later spending an uncanny amount of time in the corner, nose buried in his game boy. Not sulking, mind you, he just really needed to beat that level. Kris was old hat, after all, since he'd known her since he was born.)

The first fragments of why Lyra had never mentioned her sister came through the night she offered cook dinner for them, succeeding only on setting the paper towel rack on fire. Once dinner was actually done, it actually tasted fairly decent, but there was so much smokey smell still in the air that it was hard to focus on that.

Kris was far from incompetent, she was just easily distracted in her own way, which continued to produce issues when coupled with her tendency to be distracting to others.

The problem right now was that she was keeping Leaf awake. Not by doing anything stupid, of course, but instead because of the way she looked laying across from her, lining the outside edge of her sister's bed while Lyra was curled against the wall, one arm over Marril. Kris wasn't the first girl she'd encountered sleeping in needlessly sexy silky nighties in the house – Dawn, on the bunk above her, had taken to them a few months prior, discarding her previous kiddie PJs in one very long trip to Victoria's Secret. It was just that unlike Dawn, Kris had wrapped the blankets under her bustline, and very much unlike Dawn, she had enough of a rack that gravity had pulled one free of that nightie, leaving it very clear to Leaf in the dim light of their room.

It was that escaped breast, and the way it slowly moved up and down with Kris's breathing, coupled with the way her lips were left slightly parted and her hair draped softly across her jaw... That was what was preventing Leaf from sleeping.

Her eyes were just tracing their way back along the curve of her neck when she noticed a glimmer in the moonlit room. Kris's eyes had opened, and she was staring right back at Leaf, causing the brunette's breath to catch in her throat. She wanted to look away, to pretend she hadn't been ogling the other girl, but the way Kris licked her lips made it obvious she already knew.

Leaf felt her thighs shift unconsciously, despite her wishes to stay completely still at the moment. The other girl's lips had curled into a slight smile, a low sigh escaping her. She made a point of running her eyes along the outline of Leaf that her blanket afforded, before nodding her head slightly and shifting her own cover down slightly to show what she wanted.

She shivered before doing so, sneaking one hand up to grasp the edge of her sheets and push them slowly down her body, pooling around her waist. Her arm started to return to its resting place in front of her chest, when Kris shook her head ever so slightly. Leaf froze mid-movement, then carefully extended her arm, stiffly laying it down her side, hand resting on the curve of her hip.

Kris's smile grew into a smirk as her gaze traveled the girl's now more exposed chest, evaluating the way her breasts pulled at her camisole and tracing the inches of exposed collarbone in a way that only the nights warm shades of gray could afford.

By the time her eyes reached Leaf's again, her lips were parted once more, her gaze softer but more searing than before. Her tongue was a flash of wet reflection as it moistened her top lip again, her head nodding towards Leaf's blankets once more. Her own eyes widened in surprise, realizing that this wasn't just a game of getting even for staring at Kris's still-exposed breast while she was half asleep... the blue haired girl was actually memorizing her curves, her breathing slightly hastened as her stare fell back to the sheet's edge, waiting.

Her grip was only slightly hesitant as she reached for the blankets again, pushing them down as far as her reach allowed. This revealed the first few inches of her legs, uncovering the entirety of her boyshort panties and the first section of unclothed thigh beneath them, as well as a small section of exposed stomach where her camisole had drifted away from contact with her waistband.

It was on these places that Kris's gaze lingered, finding the highest point of her hips, the darkest shadow between her legs, and the slight curve of her stomach before it met these other two points. Leaf could feel her lips being dried out by her own breath as it was warmed by that gaze, the rise and fall of her chest growing more rapid as she tried to guess what part of her was being examined now. What of the heat wasn't finding its way to her lungs, was instead pooling between Leaf's legs, making it impossible not to shift her hips again.

Kris's eyes darted back up to her own, and she stopped breathing for a second, stopped moving anything but her eyes as they tried desperately to escape the other girls' but were pulled back each time.

When her breath returned to her, it came as a shaky gasp, one she swallowed quickly to try and convince it to come back out more quietly.

There was a smirk as Kris reached up her hand to slide along the neckline of her own nightie, even tracing below her exposed curves, here eyes not leaving Leaf's though they released their grip enough to let hers watch the show. On the second pass she pushed her straps from her shoulders, tugging just enough on the neckline to expose her second breast, sandwiched slightly between the first and the bed. For a moment after, she just rested her hand against her cleavage, watching Leaf's eyes wander the curves of her chest.

She could tell when that gaze had started to linger on her nipples, lowering her hand to cup her top breast and squeeze it slightly, which produced a quiet moan – not from herself, but from her watcher.

She smiled but released her grip, raising her finger to her lips in a shushing motion before returning her hand to her chest, letting her eyes slip shut as she began to massage herself.

Leaf bit her lip to stifle the next noise that tried to escape, her own top suddenly seeming too hot to keep on. Kris's face was relaxed into an expression of pleasure, her hand working her breasts expertly, tongue occasionally darting across her lips. Was it part of her show, or was it all true reactions to the sensations she was giving herself? To some fantasy playing through her head?

Leaf wondered these things, but most of all, as Kris's neck arched back to reveal her throat, she wondered if the fantasy was of her.

She didn't notice her hand on her chest until it was already there, spurring on her own panting. Regardless of what fantasies Kris might be having, Leaf was purely in the there and then, imagining nothing except what the other girl's skin might taste like and how soft her mounds must be. She wanted desperately to cross the room and attach her lips to Kris's throat, suckling on her pulse first, then her voice box to feel her moan, then finally those pert nipples, letting her tongue dance across their smoothness.

Kris seemed to notice what Leaf was doing before she did, her head returning forward as she watched the somewhat rougher manner the brunette was toying with her own chest in. Leaf's green eyes were too transfixed on the other girl's fingers to notice she was being watched again, though, so with a smirk, Kris stopped her groping and waved slightly at her.

She gasped haltingly and looked back up, eyes wide once more.

The blue haired girl made a motion with her hands as though she was taking her straps off again, nodding firmly in the direction of Leaf's clothed chest. The girl had to bite her tongue to keep silent at the request, quickly and unceremoniously squirming her way out of her top's straps so that it bunched around her waist, completely revealing her slightly larger chest. Kris nodded approvingly, wetting her lips as she looked them over, casually returning her fingers to her own nipples and tracing them slowly, while her eyes traced Leaf's.

A shiver went down her spine at the return of that gaze, far more intimate than before, her previously chapped mouth suddenly watering as she felt Kris's tongue slide across her peaks inside her imagination. Kris herself still seemed unfazed by the entire situation, albeit preoccupied – her breathing had barely hastened, her movements were still sure and exact.

The arm she'd previously kept pinned beneath her slid up, her fingers touching her lips in a thoughtful manner. For a moment she tugged at her lip, other hand stilling, before letting that lower hand drag down to her breasts and begin its own slow massage there.

Leaf's eyes shut as she shuddered again, her back arching at the sight. The expression on Kris's face didn't change long enough for her to catch it – instead, by the time her eyes were open again, it was the girl's right arm that was calling her attention, extending as far down her own body as it could go in a swoop that cleared the blankets further off of her. The flowing edge of her nightie skirted the line of her hip, leaving it impossible to tell from the angle of the shadows whether Kris even had anything on underneath it.

There was the dryness again, the brunette's breath hitching as she wondered how something so sensual could be happening to her without anyone even touching her.

It only grew more intense as the other girl's hand stopped at her thighs, sliding back up to rest on her stomach for a moment. Leaf found herself wanting to kiss each inch those fingers touched, cursing the silky fabric in the way of a better view of her show... Until Kris reminded her that *she* was the show, her hand turning and two fingers curling softly in the direction of Leaf's stomach. In her aroused haze, she first started to lift her head up, thinking this was the signal she'd been waiting for, for her to come over and lay her fingers and lips across all that soft flesh she'd been tormented with all evening... But as Kris shook her head, the motion suddenly grew more familiar, its meaning clear, and leaving her cheeks and neck burning.

The hands that so gingerly rested on her breasts moved slowly, sliding down her stomach to rest atop her boyshorts, her fingers fanning out to touch every inch of that juncture. She drew two shaky breaths before returning her eyes to Kris's face, which was expressionless as she eyed Leaf's thighs, though at last a tinge of dark blush could be seen across her nose.

Leaf wasn't just a part of the fantasy, she was the entire thing right now, and she was acting it out for her, letting Kris caress her own body to the sight of the brunette's masturbation. Her finger pushed against her mound, digging in gently as she slipped them between her legs entirely. They wiggled and twitched until her middle finger found its way into the groove in her panties, anchoring it against her clit through the fabric.

Every inch of the red hotpants suddenly seemed moist to her touch, a quality that only increased as she dragged her finger along her still-covered slit, causing her to whimper despite her best efforts to be quiet. She wrenched her eyes shut, taking every shred of concentration she had to keep her moans suppressed, her hands moving on their own – no, Kris's – will across her panties and breasts.

When she dared to open them again, she was greeted to the sight of her watcher's mouth wide open, lip quivering as she let out a nearly silent moan. Her eyes drifted as far down the blue haired girl's body as the wrist resting against her stomach before it became too much again and she had to re-close her eyes.

The next time she opened them was only because she thought she'd heard something, her hand freezing in place in case it was one of the other two girls getting up. Instead, she found Kris's face hovering over hers, panting audibly as her fingers reached up to brush the brunette's hair back.

Leaf started to moan at the sight of the other girl's lips so close, and was cut off by those lips pressing to hers, swallowing the sound and pushing one of her own into her startled mouth.

She could have melted on the spot, but Kris kept her too electrified for that, deftly kissing her lips and tongue in a way that kept either of them from ever being louder than the slight shake of Leaf's bed springs and the wet pops of their lips separating each time. The touch on her forehead swooped behind her ear, keeping her hair back there, before traveling on down her neck and shoulder, curving into a few smooth swirls inside her collar.

Leaf's hand left her pussy, reaching out instead to rest on Kris's back, stroking the girl's bare skin above where her nightie was wrapped at her waist.

Kris's hand obligingly took the place of hers, causing the girl to buck in place, squeaking the entire bunk. Her fingers instantly stilled but remained in their place, her lips hovering just above the brunette's skin as she leaned to her ear, leaving her lips behind to hunt desperately for a stretch of cheek to touch.

"If you can't behave, we're going to have to go elsewhere," she breathed, digging her finger against her again to test her point.

Leaf still whimpered, only this time, her fingernails dug slightly into Kris's soft back.

Without speaking again, Kris carefully slipped away from the girl tangled around her, standing slowly before coaxing Leaf to her own feet via a finger on her jaw.

With that same light grip she lead the half naked girl across the room, deftly pulling open the door to the walk-in closet the three roommates shared, and letting her go into the pitch black room. Leaf dropped to her knees right away, palm flat against Kris's thigh, the girl's silhouette the last thing she saw before the door was shut behind them.

She didn't lose track of Kris, since her hand was still on the girl's thigh. Rather, that was all she could be aware of in the darkness, until Kris's hand found its way down her arm to her neck, stroking it softly, before tangling up into her hair and carefully pulling her closer.

Leaf's cheek pressed to her warm stomach, the hand not on her thigh coming up to rest beside her face, feeling how taut the active girl's muscles were. She moaned as she let her fingers slip down, following the curve to find where her thigh met her body.

"You'll still need to be quiet," Kris reminded her, but at that moment she'd just discovered the blue haired girl really didn't have panties on, and was too busy digesting that fact to listen.

Her fingers slid across her neatly trimmed mound, feeling the give of her body, searching for the slit there. The hand on Kris's thigh squeezed firmly as she felt just how slick the girl was, rubbing her thumb along the inside.

She shuddered at the touch but managed not to moan, unlike Leaf who let out another sound of transfixed pleasure. Her fingers stroked along her slit and lips, mapping the wetness carefully, even as her cheek sunk lower and lower along Kris's abdomen. Finally her hand slipped to the side, one thumb holding her half open, and Leaf let her lips sink against Kris's clit, tasting the other girl's dampness eagerly.

Kris finally let out a real groan – a quiet one, but she hadn't held it back – as hot breath found her core, followed by a hot tongue, twirling its way around her nub in a passionate kiss that made her mouth jealous. Her fingers slid along Leaf's scalp, encouraging her and keeping her close, her other hand groping for the wall in the darkness to help keep herself steady.

Leaf found it surprisingly easy to kneel there, eating out her roommate's sister in the dark, but that probably had everything to do with how tense her own pussy had already become, between the heady taste of Kris's cunt and the seeming hours she'd spent just being watched while she touched her own body.

She was finally tasting the skin she'd been staring at all night, though the urge to try those breasts and that neck still remained, and she made a note to work her way up there once she'd had her fill of pussy. She was also completely unaware that the constant groaning rumbling through the closet like a cat's purr was her own as she reacted to the little ways Kris's pussy twitched against her tongue.

The girl pulled her legs a little further apart, freeing Leaf from the need to hold her open, in turn leaving that hand to wander back to Kris's toned ass and hold on tightly. The other hand had moved from her thigh to her own breast, groping furiously and helping to fuel the fire in her own core, one that only intensified at the idea of making Kris free her from that pressure sooner rather than later.

Leaf found her head suddenly pulled free from the cunt before her, just roughly enough for her to wince before Kris dropped to her own knees, quickly scooting close to her until her knee was pressed against Leaf's mount, their left breasts pressed together between their bodies.

She didn't realize at first that the wetness she felt against her own knee was the pussy she'd been eating a moment before. Then Kris was kissing her again, and there was a set of knuckles pressed against her thigh, attached to a pair of fingers desperately grinding into that pussy, and things became obvious even in the darkness. Her lips were attacked again and again by the other girl's near silent moans and gasps, their tongues uniting again and again. The hand Leaf had previously reserved for her own breasts was now grabbing at Kris's, alternately kneading it and brushing across her nipple, no pattern to her harried movements.

Kris's own actions were just as stacatto, her knee grinding up into Leaf's clit even as she rode another knee in the same manner. Her free hand pulled softly at the brunette's hair and shoulder, keeping her close, keeping busy to distract her from the building pressure, trying to remember the face of the girl she was molesting by feeling its features.

She came against Leaf's thigh, gasping and leaning her weight on the girl, who had to put one hand behind her to hold them both up. Leaf shivered at the waves of heat brushing across her shoulder in time with the stuttered bucking against her leg, squeezing her watcher's shoulder tightly as she tried to steady herself.

Her body still wanted more, was so close to the edge but not over it, the heat and fullness she could feel there driving her mad. She found Kris's lips again before the girl had caught her breath, dragging the first hand she found to her own waiting cunt, whimpering when she forced the fingers across her swollen clit.

Kris pushed her down, lips never leaving each other, and groaned as she pulled aside Leaf's panties and sunk her fingers all the way into ber pussy, curling them against her forward wall and rubbing there, causing the pent up girl to whine forcefully into her mouth. The former pulled away just long enough to shush the girl under her.

Leaf moaned in that instant, knees curling skyward in an attempt to wrap themselves around the girl on top of her. Kris giggled hoarsely before pushing their lips back together, thrusting her fingers faster inside their current home, her thumb slipping to grind alongside her clit, touching as close to the sensitive nub as she could.

She could feel the body beneath her quivering, her stomach tightening in a series of false starts inspired by the intensity of having her most sensitive spots attacked ceaselessly. Already, even as she panted against wet lips and smooth neck, Kris was contemplating what sort of wonderful torture she could push the brunette through the next time.

Leaf's pussy seemed to tingle, even start to go numb, from the sheer overload of sensation, giving her a split second of clarity before the tide hit. In that moment her heels pushed down into the ground, one hand seizing the back of Kris's head and the other her wrist.

She wanted to scream, and it wasn't the thought of her roommates hearing or even Kris's lips atop hers that stopped her. It was that her breath was locked in her throat as her whole body spasmed, letting out only a squeak before her orgasm's full force hit. Kris continued to finger her, albeit more gently, even as the pressure that had been building up inside of Leaf literally gushes across her hand, soaking her panties and the floor.

When breathing returned to her, Leaf let out a weak wail into her watcher's mouth, fingers that lacked the strength to grip grappling at her arm and back with each wave of aftershock that went through her.

Within a few moments she'd fallen asleep beneath Kris, her body still shivering occasionally. The pleasure had literally knocked her out cold, and the blue haired girl thought it best to be kind and let her rest a little before trying to put her back to bed.

That is, if she didn't decide to continue their little game right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks, as always, for reading.** I still stand by my "all reviewers will be personally thanked" line – I love feedback, good or bad.**  
><strong>I mentioned before that some of my pieces don't actually fit into my canon, and are just me fulfilling prompts. This is one of those. If it does take place, it was in either Kris or Leaf's head; they still slept in the same room for several days within the actual crack!verse canon, so it's very likely at least one of them thought it.  
>It was also my first experiment in "Live-writing"... That is, when I wrote this, I was broadcasting it live on a streamcast, which was about as boring as it sounded mostly, and is now only used on rare occasion to inflict peer pressure on me... Which, given how far behind I am on my writing, I should probably do soon.<br>Speaking of which, for those new to my writing, this is just my "lemon account". My regular account, which has adventures related to most of my fics here, as well as a new series I'm beginning, is accessible through my profile.  
>Thanks again!<p> 


End file.
